One Shot At Love
by LeonTheSaint
Summary: This is probably the only Red and Sapphire story ever written and published, so please enjoy it, MANGAADVANCESHIPPING


**One-Shot at Love-**_by__LeonTheSaint_

Pokemon Adventure Fanfic

Rated: T-English-Romance/Angst-Red & Sapphire-Published:

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon special, but id makes a few changes if I did

**CHAPTER 1# First Meetings Are Always the Hardest**

There I was on the horizon of a new ship heading for Hoenn, My name is Red and my dream is to be a pokemon master, I'm about the age of 15 and I heard Hoenn was home to many new and strange pokemon, and that's where my journey will take me to now. I wouldn't be seeing Blue anytime

soon, even Yellow, Gold, Silver, and Green, but I told them I would be back, I don't know why but I seem to miss Green a lot more than the others, I didn't love her, It's just I liked having her around because she would ease the stress off of me, I can't explain why, but oh well this boat was heading

to Littleroot Town so I could get registered for the Hoenn league, this would be done by a man named professor Birch, a good friend of Oak's, then off to Petalburg to get my first badge…"Huh what" I said groggily as I stood up from the stools at the top of the boat, "Final Call! We have

reached Littleroot Town, Final Call!" The voice answered, "Oh Crap!!" I shouted jumping down the stairs and practically jumping off the boat to make everybody look at me like I was some sort of lunatic. I gave them a evil stare and headed on my way following all the signs till I reached Littleroot

town which in my case was something I never expected, it wasn't that considering that I lived in Pallet Town, a town no bigger than this(In case you're wondering, it was near night when he reached Littleroot Town). "Pika Pika!!" my faithful companion answered, "I know Pikachu It's not that big at all, no matter let's get to Professor Birch, I then spotted his lab, it was no bigger

than Oaks lab, but it had a different feel to it, the rooves were all green and there was a lot of shrubbery around it, I went to the front door and opened it to find a boy that looked about the same age as me. The weird thing was he looked that he really wanted to dress like a girl, seeing that he

wearing eyeliner scared the hell out of me, he had long white hair, covered half by a bandana that was red with a white pokeball logo on it, it sort of looked more like a headband, he wore all black with occasional splotches of green and red and was wearing red and black gloves much like I

wearing, but different colors. " What's up" I answered, "And who might you be" he answered rudely as if he wanted to pick a fight. "The names Red, and I'm here to get registered for the Hoenn league, I'm from Kanto" I answered as politely as I could. "That's what they all say" he answered back coolly

'_man what a jerk_' I thought to myself, "Now listen to me, you noob, all you Kanto wannabes would never last two seconds in a contest, you can do your stupid little gym battles, but when you step foot in a contest you will lose, by the way Birch is in kitchen with Sapphire making Pokeblok, go see him if you want to get registered, I'm

going to train, later wannabe" He answered finally, slamming the door behind. "What's his problem" I answered to myself As I looked around the large laboratory home to Professor Birch. "Pikachu!" Pikachu answered back, "probably right buddy, were just not welcome here, oh well, let's find the

kitchen " I saw a large door, and opened to see 2 people by a machine not so familiar with me, now let me tell you these 2 people were opposites indeed. The one on the right was very tall, even though considering I was still a kid, so it didn't make much a difference in height. He was heavyset, with a

beard covering the whole outline of his face, it made me laugh just looking at it. He wore a blue shirt surrounded by a lab coat, and was wearing cargo shorts, he also had a delivery bag strapped around his shoulder, and his face was covered with Pokeblok ingredients seeing this indicated that

he probably wasn't good at making Pokeblok. Now the one on the left was beautiful,Gah!! did I just say that, oh well. She was covered all in light blue and she had long brown hair covered by a blue bandana similar to her outfit with that same pokeball logo like the other kid was wearing, she

looked about the same age as me, and she had sapphire eyes like her name suggested, she was really pretty but she sort of acted like a tomboy, the coolest thing she did was she always smiled a lot, I liked that about her the most, in one word, she was stunning . I walked in and stated the obvious as coolly as possible, "Who's

Casanova", the sound of my voice alerted them instantly, "Uh, Dad I think you have a visitor" She answered, making the professor turn around with a delightful grin, "Why you must be Red, professor Oak has told me a lot about you" "Yeah, I just arrived to get registered" I answered back.

"Wait, where's your pokemon" Sapphire asked me , "Um, I left them with professor Oak, I wanted to start off on a new leaf, so I just took my buddy Pikachu along with me" I answered back, "Wow, that's a good idea, I never thought of that" she answered to herself, when she looked at me, the heat

Started to rise to my face, I felt a little uncomfortable around her, "What were you saying before about Casanova, oh you mean Ruby, don't let him bother you, he just doesn't like people from Kanto for some reason, he's a good person in all, he just has a problem with peoples appearances" Sapphire

answered to me with a grin. "What a weirdo" I answered, this made her laugh and brought a smile to my face, "Okay, Red lets go get you a starter pokemon, so you can registered for Hoenn, follow me" he answered leaving the kitchen back to the lab I was just in, I followed him but was stopped by

a hand on my shoulder, I almost jumped out of my skin before I recognized it was just Sapphire, "I want to come too, I want to see which pokemon you get" She answered with a grin, again my face started to turn red with her being so close to me, I nodded and we both headed into the lab to see

Three pokeballs on a table similar to the one Oak had, Sapphire looked on in awe as if was nostalgia, "Oh, by the way where are your pokemon Sapphire" I asked curious, she then took 2 pokeballs out of her pocket and threw them at the ground revealing a Blaziken and a Trophius, to me they were

Brand new. "Wow, what are those" I said as I stood in awe at the Pokemon she sent out, "This is Blaziken and this is Trophius" Sapphire answered back happily, "Blaziken is the 3rd evolution from my sweet little Torchic, and Trophius is a normal pokemon I was lucky to catch. "Cool, those are

Some sweet pokemon Sapphire" I answered, she smiled back at me, but I swear I saw her blush a little from the praise I just gave her. "Oh by the way how many badges do you have, you must have some by now" I answered waiting for her reply, she then answered "how about I show you them

later" she said, she then pointed to professor Birch, who was very annoyed with me for spending so much time with Sapphire, instead of listening to him . "Ahem, as I was saying, just like when you got your pokemon from oak, you have 3 choices Torchic just like Sapphire, Treeko, or Mudkip just open the pokeballs to find out which each one they were"

Professor Birch said finishing his speech. I opened each one revealing first a small chick with the appearance as if being on fire, '_This must be Torchic'_ I thought to myself, "Ah, brings back memories" Sapphire answered, "What do you mean" I asked curious, "The day I got Torchic, was the day I met

My crush, I was really hard on him before, me and him used to fight constantly, but I loved it every step of the way" Sapphire continued, this sort of put me in a bad mood knowing that such a beautiful girl already had eyes for another person, this would mean I would never had a shot with her,

'_Ahhh!!! What am I thinking, I'm here to register for Hoenn, not get one shot at love_,_ I have to get back on the real reason I came here to become the best and win the Hoenn league'_. After A moment of silence I took a look at the rest of what he had to offer, but in the end I chose Treeko, which always

had a piece of stick hanging in his mouth, he sort of reminded me of that jerk I met earlier, '_Ruby I swear to you, I will beat you in this contest thing, and send you back to the start, you will acknowledge my existence if it's the last thing I do_' I was finally freed my thoughts when a hand was waving in front of my face

"Umm, Red are you there" Sapphire answered continuing to wave her hand in my face, in attempt to snap me out of my thoughts, I blushed in embarrassment, and answered "Oh, heh he him sorry Sapphire, I just spaced out for a sec" I then grabbed her shoulders suddenly, she almost jumped out of her skin, she looked at me like

as if were about to kill her, "Uhhh, whats wrong Red!!" she answered terrified, "I need to ask you a question Sapphire" I answered in concerned tone, "Tell me what kind of Pokemon does Ruby have" she then answered back "pretty strong ones, I'm sure..wait your not thinking of

challenging him, are you nuts, hell beat with those pokemon" she answered concerned, "Don't worry Sapphire, I will beat him, if that's the only way he'll acknowledge me as a person, then I'll do it, and with Pikachu by my side, I won't lose" I answered confidently, "I don't think I've ever met

somebody as confident and kind as you are, good luck Red" she answered back with a sweet grin, hearing her say that made me want to fall into her arms, '_Ughh!!, stupid, stupid, I'm here for a different reason not for her, why do the all the pretty ones always have to be taken, sheesh, just my _

_luck_'. With That I headed outside to be stopped with the same hand on my shoulder, the heat again began to rise to my face, "Umm Red, could you do me a favor" Sapphire answered concerned, "Yeah, what is it Sapphire" I answered back, "Could you not be so hard on Ruby, I know you don't like him in

all, but Ruby deserves the upmost respect as anybody here" when she was answering me I could tell she was blushing, "Uh, Sapphire Is Ruby your crush" I answered, she then looked away blushing madly, "no he isn't, what gives you that idea" I could see that she was very angry and was about to

snap at any second""Whoa, whoa, whoa no need to get violent Sapphire I just could tell that you were blushing when you were talking about him a moment ago, you must like him a lot" "Yeah he is my crush" Sapphire answered finally, "The why aren't you two going out yet" I asked curious, she

started turning a deeper red at the mention of that, she then started playfully jabbing me in the arm, "Oh what do you know Red, you probably don't even have a girlfriend.."She then stopped and looked down, "I'm sorry, I went a little too far" she apologized, "You might be right, I had a girl who

swooning over me, but I didn't return her feelings, we didn't have any chemistry or so I thought, but I know one thing If you love him, and he doesn't return your feelings, then there probably no reason to have fallen in love with him in the first place" Hearing that I swear I could see her blush again, "That's the

problem he hasn't returned my feelings, I confessed and nothing good came out of it, just ignorance" She answered back looking down at the ground, "I promise you Sapphire, things will turn out for the best, they always do" I answered finally saying one last "See Ya!" and heading out

of the building, as I looked back I could see her crying and that made fell something, hope that if he doesn't love her, then I will have to confess to her, just to see her smile again, but I could tell those weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness, hope, and perseverance, and I knew I was

the only one who could help this girl no matter what problems she and I might face, will take this world head on.

**END OF CHAPTER 1-;) How'd you like it, am I good or what**

**Chapter 2# Rivalries Are Always Bittersweet, Love Isn't **

"Man, where could the jerk have gone, why not return her feelings, dude have you seen how hot she is I would of done it in a heartbeat" "Who's hot" A voice answered, I almost jumped out of my skin because it came out of nowhere, I turned around to see Ruby who leaning against a tree with some

bruises on his cheek, he was trying to act cool but he really wasn't. I then ran up to him and grabbed him by collar, "What is wrong with you, you jerk why are you putting Sapphire in a spot like that, just say you love her, you don't know what's your missing, you could have been happy, what is

wrong with you, you could of seen a new world that's full of her love, holdings hands, kissing by the moonlight it was all open to you, but you let her go, you make me sick you bastard" I answered finally letting go of him and walking away to be stopped by his voice, "You don't know me at all,

or our relationship, so but out of our lives, get the hell off this island, you wannabe freak" he answered back cruelly, I had enough, I ran at him and socked him right across the face, sending him to the ground I looked at him, his right cheek was swollen by my punch, '_wow, I never knew I could hit_

_that hard I should go for karate_' I was too late to see anything and was immediately kneed in the chest and was sent sprawling to the ground, and then he continued to kick me violently over and over again, I could feel the blood seeping out of my mouth, but something happened, I felt as if something

was on top of me or someone, I looked up to see Sapphire!!, "Sapphire, what are you doing" I answered weakly, "Protecting you, I told you to treat him with respect, he gets angered easily, and is at the top of his class in kick boxing" she answered helping me stand up with her arm holding me

up, Ruby was about to send throw a fist at me but was immediately shocked by thunder making him fall to his knees, Pikachu!! '_You saved me too_, thanks buddy' "Red, listen to me" Ruby answered weakly, "Just stay at out my life, go do your stupid gym battles, league, whatever, just stay away

from me and Sapphire's relationship, or the next time this happens Sapphire won't be here, and you'll be in a coma" He finally answered getting up, and staggering away deeper in the forest. "Crap, how'd did I know he was a kick boxer just my luck" I answered giggling, I looked at Sapphire she was silent, but

could see small tears forming around her eyes, I took out a kerchief and wiped her eyes, she looked at me, "Why didn't you listen to me Red, he wants respect not a swollen cheek, if you listened to me and just battled him, I wouldn't of had to pick up after your mess" Sapphire answered waiting for

my reply "Please don't cry, I like seeing your smiling face, it makes me smile" She started blushing at my response, "Oh you know what I mean, I don't like to see you sad, it's not fair to everybody if you're feeling miserable" I tried to answer her trying to make the situation as less awkward as possible.

"Anyway, why'd you come to help me anyways" I answered concerned "I knew you were gonna pick a fight with him, you didn't want to really battle him did you?" She answered knowing the whole situation basis that I was trying to fix, "You were trying to get us together, right" Sapphire answered

"I Could read you like a book Red, that's why probably people like you, I can tell" She answered with her signature smile, "Since you helped me out a lot today, I'll make it up to you Red, I know I'll ask Ruby to make you a new hat, oh you'll just love it, and anytime I ask Ruby, he'll always say yes, hee hee"

She answered with a mischievous smile. "Thank you Sapphire I would like that very much" I answered as politely as possible. After a few moments, (oh and if you're wondering Sapphire and Red are sitting on a log in the same area where the fight just took place). "Umm, Sapphire I thought you

were mad at me" I asked waiting for her reply, "I was never mad at you Red, I was just disappointed when you didn't listen to me, I mean don't you listen to people when there talking to you" She answered pouting, "I do, just in different situations, I wanted to help you so you and Ruby could

finally meet happiness, but he probably only cares more about his progress as a trainer, than your feelings, what a jerk" I answered sticking out my tongue that made Sapphire laugh so hard she fell of the log I helped her up, but she wanted a piggy back ride to the lab for her troubles. "Hi Ho Silver" She

shouted, I went with her choice and carried her to back to the lab while whinnying '_crazy girl'_, she continued to laugh and we finally reached the lab, "Thank You for trying to help Red, I really appreciate it, you are such a good person, I hope who ever falls in love with you will make you happy" When she answered I was

blushing furiously, but since I was so good I kept it hidden, we both bid goodnight and she went into the house, I still continued to stay outside, looking up at the stars as I sat down on the stairs, but was interrupted by none other than Professor Birch, "I heard from Sapphy that you got in a fight

with Ruby over something she wouldn't tell me about, we'll besides that, Red you have a long day tomorrow you have to get your supplies and head over to the Pokemon center to get registered for the Hoenn league, plus getting 8 badges..'_Sapphy, probably his pet-name for his daughter, It sucks that_

_I can't be her boyfriend, but I'm just happy to be her friend, as long as I can be close to her I'm happy_' "Red are you listening to me" he answered back annoyed, "oh sorry I spaced out, don't worry professor I will get registered, I will get 8 badges, and I will be the winner of the Hoenn league, you will see my face on TV, I swear it"

He began to laugh, "Your welcome to sleep here tonight" he finally answered, I accepted his offer, he bid goodnight, and left through the house returning to my thoughts, I started to rub Pikachu's head making him coo, looked at the stars one last time, closed the front door, and headed inside to go to dream land.

**END OF CHAPTER 2-;) I don't where it comes, I'm just a genius, did you notice it was shorter than the first, oh well on to the next leg**

**CHAPTER 3# Starting Off On the Right Foot**

I looked up to see sunlight filling through the slits of the window in front of my bed, I got up groggily, rubbed my eyes, and looked at my surroundings, I was in a small room with one bed, 2 windows on the side walls, also In the room there was a small desk with a computer '_I should call Green later, yeah that's a good idea_'.

I opened the door to stop right in front of you know who, "Oh, good morning Sapphire" I answered with a grin and a small wave, "Oh, good morning Red, guess what Ruby immediately forgave you, and said he'll knit you a new hat, he just doesn't want you to interfere with us anymore, isn't that great" She finished grinning happily.

"That's awesome" I answered '_what a pansy, what kind of boy knits_', both of us began heading into the kitchen, I went in to see Pikachu already eating his stash of pokefood, I smiled to know that it was okay for him to eat it, and sat down and started pouring a bowl of cereal for myself, I began to eat when Ruby walked in nibbling on a piece of

Toast, he sat down and was about to pour himself a glass of milk when I interrupted him by saying "Hey thanks for making me a new hat, I really appreciate it" I answered a sincerely as I could without barfing, "Yeah, whatever wannabe, it will be done in a day, so you'll get it tomorrow, just

don't mess with me again, I don't want to see that pretty boy face writhing in agony", (Oh by the way I made Ruby be as much of a jerk as possible;)I was two seconds away from punching him straight out, before a hand was placed on my shoulder, "Oh come on guys, let's not fight it's such a

beautiful day, and I want us to be starting off on the right foot" Sapphire answered trying to break the fray, I immediately calmed down hearing her comforting words, and said out of the blue "Okay, now that's settled, would you guys like to accompany me on my journey through Hoenn" I answered

waiting for their replies; mainly Sapphires, "Sure I don't have a problem, I'll be glad to come Red; I wanted to see your pokemon skills in action anyways, ooh plus I could you teach about contests, there my specialty" she finished putting her thumbs in the air, "Whatever wannabe, I have nothing better

to do" Ruby answered back coldly, '_this guy's asking for a death wish_'. "First we should head to the pokemon center, I still need to get registered for the Hoenn league" I answered making a mental note, "oh by the way Sapphire, I never got see your gym badges yet" I answered breaking her out of

her thoughts, "heh heh, I must of forgot, tell you what I'll bring them with me, and show them to you when we get to the pokemon center" she answered back smiling, I smiled with her '_wow, she so pretty, I could look at her all day, ah crap, got to get back on topic_' "HEY WANNABE" Ruby shouted,

breaking me out of my thoughts, "now that you guys are done fooling around, we have to get supplies for our journey" he finished, I could tell he was blushing as well, maybe jealousy was ensuing, I also could feel myself blushing as I was looking at her, "your right Ruby" I answered

putting my bowl in the sink, and heading into my room I was using, I put all my stuff in my backpack, sent Green an email, and headed outside to see Ruby and Sapphire ready to go, "Alright guys lets hit the road" I answered finally leaving the lab behind with them by my side, and Pikachu

perched on my shoulder. I stopped when we finally hit a clearing, and the others looked at me to see what was wrong, "Whats wrong Red" Sapphire answered concerned, "uh, where is the pokemon center" I answered dumbly, "You idiot" Ruby answered bopping me on the head, "Didn't you talk to

Birch about this" He answered walking ahead of us, "It must of slipped my mind" I fell to my knees, but I looked up to see Sapphire's hand, she was smiling back at me, I smiled back and took her hand and got up, "thanks" I told her, "Its okay Red, I know Hoenn like the back of my hand, the first pokemon center

Is in Oldale Town, we can also get a map of Hoenn there, Its was the first checkpoint in Ruby and I's journey" she answered reassuring me, "Thanks Sapphire where would I be without you" I shouldn't of said that, because once again she was blushing, and the situation became really

awkward, "uh, lets gets to Ruby he's probably waiting for us" I answered hiding my blush, she went with me saying silent "You're probably right" and we headed further into the clearing to stop at 2 things Ruby and Sign that read [**Route 101-Oldale Town This Way**], there was an arrow pointing

to the only road going left, or north if you're going down this road. "Finally, this is route 101 it's the only road into Hoenn's cities, and our first stop is Oldale Town" Ruby answered pointing to the only road and smirking '_what a loser_' I thought walking down the road towards Oldale Town, I couldn't

wait to eat some pokemon center food, good old pokemon center food, it's probably gonna taste great. We were walking about a hour before we took a break, I thought I spotted a pokemon moving among the bushes, Then I saw a small dog like pokemon with white and black fur "Hey look a

Poochyena!! Isn't it cute" Sapphire shouted alerting everybody, I then pulled out my new pokedex, it turned on sand announced [**At first sight, Poochyena takes a ****bite**** at anything that moves. This ****Pokémon**** chases after prey until the victim become's exhausted. However, it may turn tail if the prey **

**strikes back**]. I then sent out Pikachu and shouted "Okay buddy time for action Pikachu use thundershock!!" I shouted as Pikachu's cheeks starting to glow, "PIKACHU!!" its shouted sending a

violent bolt of lightning at Poochyena, it immediately shocked it, stunning it, I then grabbed a pokeball , and threw it at Poochyena, immediately capturing it without a second's notice, "Now that's you do it" I announced putting a thumbs up, and then picked it up and put it back in the

pokeball belt, I then rejoined my new teammates to see Sapphire congratulating me, and Ruby just looking the other way. "Good job Red, a Poochyena on your first leg to your journey, what luck" She answered making me smile, we both ate some snacks, and then headed to the rest of the route that

entered Oldale town with a new Poochyena under my wing, 2 new friends, and a promise to get me and Sapphire together no matter what.

**END OF CHAPTER 3-Did you Notice the chapters are getting shorter ;)**

**CHAPTER 4# Reaching Oldale Town, New Leg in Our Journey**

There it was Oldale town, and the lights the signaled the Pokemon center; we finally reached the next leg in our journey. We entered Oldale town and then we then headed into the largest building, to be met with a gleeful face that belonged of course to Nurse Joy. "Oh Hello" She answered, "Hi, I'm here to get registered for Hoenn" I answered

Stating the obvious, "Okay hand me your pokedex" she answered, I took out my pokedex and gave it to her, "ok this will only take a few seconds" she answered, she then went in the door in back of her, and left us alone.

"So, what's up guys" I answered breaking the silence, "Hey what do you guys want to eat for supper, I hear the food's really good here" I answered again waiting for a response. "We know that Red, we've eaten here before" Sapphire answered, knowing the answer already, "Oh by the way

Sapphire" I asked, "What is it Red" she answered, "Where can I find the first gym in Hoenn anyway, I was thinking we could eat lunch, then head directly for the first gym" I answered trying to get our plan set under way, "Oh, the first's in Rustboro City, and the gym leader is Roxanne, she a rock gym leader" she answered

"I think that's good idea in all, but..." Sapphire continued, but paused "but what" I answered, "We have to first go through Petalburg City and then take a ferry to the region where Rustboro is" Ruby answered pointing out the obvious. "Oh, I never thought of that" I answered rubbing the back of my head

"We should definitely get a map, if you're gonna lead us" Ruby answered giving me a cold stare, I was seriously was gonna knock his block off, but was stopped by that ever-comfortable hand on my shoulder, "Come on Ruby, don't give Red a hard time, he's new here, and should we always accept company" Sapphire answered with concern

I could of hugged her right there, but I didn't because I knew what would of happened, I could just fell into her arms, we could be happy together, she accepted me, I felt great to have her around, she was my guardian angel, forget Green, I want Sapphire, I don't what I'm thinking right now. But, I want to

be with her no matter what, I would do anything, I will do anything, it was my mission to make Sapphire fall I love in me. I was interrupted by a hand in front of my face again, it was Sapphire, oh sweet Sapphire, I couldn't help staring at her, she was the elegance of beauty, I knew it was

awkward, so I stopped immediately. "Uh, Red your pokedex is ready" she answered giving me my pokedex, and blushing a little from what I just did. "Okay, you are registered for the Hoenn league, all you need to do now is get 8 badges, scattered throughout Hoenn, you guys should get going to

the Petalburg center, I'll alert my sister to get you guys a room there" she answered leaving the room once again, We then went to the pokemart to get a map, and then headed out of Oldale Town towards though Route 102. We were walking before, I then noticed that Sapphire still had the map

"Umm, Sapphire" I asked, making her almost jump out of her skin, "Uh, yes Red" she answered embarrassed, "I was just thinking" I answered, "Can I have the map" I asked, she nodded and handed me the map, I opened to see the route to Rustboro City, the map said that there was a gym

In the city were heading to for the night, Petalburg, but I had stop at Rustboro first, because you had to get the gym badges in order, '_hmm, that would be waste of time just to go all the way back, but rules are rules_' I then looked back to Sapphire looking down at the ground, in a thinking posture

'_I wonder what she was thinking about to make her space out, nah it couldn't be, oh well, back to the map guess_' I noticed that some of the cities I had to go to were on islands, just like Kanto, '_man this region is so new to me, I never thought I would have to take a ferry just to get to a gym_' I sighed before

I noticed we had reached Petalburg City. I couldn't wait to get my hands on a good old cheeseburger, yum! I thought starting to drool, I stopped immediately, "Lets go ask this Nurse Joy, if she got our rooms for us, then well hit the café, sound like a plan" I answered waiting for a

response, "Whatever" Ruby answered ignorantly, "Sounds like a plan Red" Sapphire answered with a grin, "Hah, Ruby at least one person agrees with me" I answered sticking my tongue out at him; this made Sapphire laugh, he then smirked and went inside the pokemon center. "Are you ready

Sapphire, from here on out it will smooth sailing for just you, me, and Ruby" I answered giving her a thumbs up, she began to laugh again, and said one thing I would never forget, "Red, you're really funny, If I could ever the chance to have a brother, I wish it would be you" She answered turning

andentering the pokemon center, I stayed outside to gather my thoughts, on what just happened, "She would want me be her brother, that's really sweet, no one's ever told me that, heh, I bet she's not that kind to Ruby" I answered to myself, imagining Sapphire beating up Ruby with a frying pan,

that immediately made me laugh, "hmm" I answered smiling with my hands on my knees, hearing her say that put me in a good mood, I couldn't help but smile, "Hey, I know I'll make her fall in love with me with a perfect plan, I'll win the Hoenn league, just like I did in Kanto, and then I'll confess to

her, she'll be so impressed that she'll have to fall in love with me, right Pikachu" "Pi Pikachu" he answered in agreement, I then started to imagine me on the first place pedestal, Sapphire hugging and not letting go of me, Ruby under my foot, all beat up, I started to laugh, "yeah, like that would

ever happen, I can dream can't I" I answered looking to Pikachu, who had a like-that-would-ever-happen smirk on his face "oh what do you know, you're just a pokemon" I answered chasing him into the pokemon center.

**END OF CHAPTER 4# ;) If I keep going with this project and I'll have a masterpiece, *Laughs***

**CHAPTER 5# Something More than Friendship**

I entered the cafeteria of the pokemon center to see Sapphire and Ruby, Sapphire sitting pretty close to Ruby, Ruby not even noticing eating his pasta, '_she must have it bad for him_', "You think she'll ever do that to me Pikachu" I whispered to him, "Pi Pikachu" he answered, "yeah, you're probably right"

I answered him, sighing, and then heading over to the buffet, and then over to the tables area with my juicy cheeseburger, "stomach time to go to heaven" I said to myself happily as I sat down on the opposite seat of the table where Sapphire and Ruby were sitting. I began to eat before I was interrupted by Sapphire

"Oh, hey Red, Ruby was just to saying to me about the ferry schedule to Rustboro, the earliest one we can get is at 2 pm, so we'll able to look for pokemon tomorrow before we hit the ferry" Sapphire finished leaving me to my cheeseburger, I was 5 minutes into it before, something I never expected

Happened. Sapphire was in kissing length away from me, she was sitting right next to me, she began smiling at me, I had no choice but to give her a grin, the heat definitely was rising to my face, making me face as red as tomato, good thing she was to show me the badges, or I would definitely lost it. Then

she pulled out of her badges case and handed it to me, "That's all 8 in there, in case you're wondering" Sapphire answered to me, I graciously took it and said something I shouldn't have before opening them, "I shouldn't of expected less than a trainer as great of you" I answered,

definitely making her blush, I also saw that Ruby was looking at me annoyed; he then left to get more pasta, or to get away from me. I waited for Ruby to leave, to make the situation as less as awkward as possible, "I hope it's not awkward for me saying that" I answered trying to mend the situation, rubbing the back of my head embarrassed, while jokingly at the same time

"It's not awkward, it's just unexpected, I've never had anybody praise me as much as you do, It seems that I'm beginning to enjoy your company, more than Ruby's" She answered smiling between blushing. I definitely felt more awkward then she was we both stayed quiet during that time, then

she got up and finally answered before leaving "I Better go see what's wrong with Ruby", she then left outside seeing that Ruby was never at the buffet all along. I then noticed she didn't take her badges with her, so I opened them to get a shock of surprise. She had all eight, and me being unlucky

didn't get all my badges. Before I went to bed, I couldn't get those words out of my head "I'm beginning to enjoy your company, more than Ruby's" I repeated to myself, trying to make sense of what all that meant to me, "wait maybe she likes being around me, more than him" I answered "I better sort this out

tomorrow, I want to be her boyfriend, but I don't want to ruin their relationship, I'll wait till Ruby gets turned down, and then I'll confess to her" I answered laughing, "Isn't that a good idea Pikachu" I answered, but didn't get a reply, because he was already fast asleep sleeping between my hat and pillow.

I Then looked out the window, "now I got 2 goals set in mind, to win her heart, and to finish the Hoenn league and become no. 1" I said to myself, before turning out the lights and going to bed.

***

The morning shone in beautifully as I got up and rubbed my head, looking at the alarm clock It read

**8:23**, "cool it's still early" I answered "oh, I almost forgot, I should let my Poochyena get some fresh air" I said, as I pulled my only full pokeball and threw it revealing my new dog pokemon, I was gingerly about to pat its head before it took big bite out of my knuckle, I screamed in agony, never considering

That such a small dog had such sharp fangs, This sudden outburst definitely woke up somebody, I saw the person who I had never expected, it was Sapphire, but she when she walked in I couldn't help but laugh, "Hey, what's going on, are you alright Red, you woke me up" She answered, still trying to

figure out why I was laughing so hard, "what's so funny" she answered confused, "your hair...hah hah, it's all messy" It true her hair wasn't in the neat style, it was all strewn about some of it mostly hiding her face, it was totally frizzled, I fell in my bed holding my ribs "Hey that's not fair!" Sapphire

answered pouting, "I just got up, what did you expect, let's see how you like it" She finished going over to me and pulling at my hair, pulling into weird fashions, "hey don't pull my hair, it hurts" I answered lying, she finally stopped pulling out a mirror, and held it in front of me, I looked at in

shock, all me hair was pulled down over my face, like some Goth, she couldn't help but laugh, as she as her head fell on my shoulder, I began to laugh too, I wished that moment would never end, but as fast as it started, it ended as quickly as it began. "Hey Red" Sapphire answered fixing her hair in front of my mirror.

"Yeah, what is it Sapphire" I answered smoothing out my own hair with the mirror she had, "Do You Think we can be friends forever" She finished looking at me with concern, I looked at her and said "forever's a long time, will probably be friends until after the Hoenn league" I answered trying not

To put her in bad spot, she then looked down in sadness, "that's too bad, because I wish we can be friends forever, I don't want it to ever end, breakups, deaths, rivalries, problems I want you to be there to get me through it, I want to be able to have a shoulder to cry on, a person to get me through all

The problems I will face in the future, a true friend, will you be that for me Red?" She answered pouring her heart out. I couldn't answer, I was too much in shock, and after a few seconds I answered "Do you really think I can be a true friend, to you, what about Ruby?" I answered waiting for her reply. "Ruby is a good person,..

but you make him seem like a speck of dust compared to you" she answered, I couldn't help, but smile, heat started to rise to my face, "Red, will you be there for me when the worlds got me down?" I answered "why me?" she paused and then continued, "your kind, considerate, trusting, funny, and

everybody loves you, your also the leader of us" She answered smiling, "Who else not to turn to, but you" she answered smiling. "besides that, you're the only one in the whole word that has praised me as a special person, I don't ever want those words to leave me" she couldn't help, but cry, she then ran to me and

embraced me, as If I were the only one who could help her. I was really blushing now, but I let it subside, and then wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly, she was still crying so I started rubbing her head in a everything's-gonna-be-alright fashion. I could of never seen this

coming, I never thought that somebody wouldn't want me to leave them, it wasn't love, but If it was with Sapphire I would take it no matter what. Even through all this I could hear her saying "I don't want you to leave me Red, stay with me and Ruby in Hoenn, don't go back, don't go back…". I could feel as

were holding each other tightly, that we were just 2 people frozen in time, and hoping that this moment would never end, from here on out, we were true friends who would never leave each other for any reason, I decided that I will stay in Hoenn, just to be with her.

**END OF CHAPTER 5# [;) Seems that Sapphire is going after Red, more than Red is going after her, I bet you can't wait for chapter 6, by the way there's a total of 10 chapters in this story]**

**CHAPTER 6#All Water Under The Bridge**

That moment ended without a seconds notice, and we headed to the cafeteria to get some breakfast, I could of cried that it ended so fast, but It would be embarrassing If I did that. As we were heading into the cafeteria, I could see Sapphire was looking down, "Um, Sapphire are you okay with this, I mean is it fair to

Ruby, If you hang around with me more than him" I asked waiting for a reply, "what happened to make you scream, huh Red" she answered blatantly, avoiding the subject I just threw at her, "Well, I wanted my Poochyena to get some fresh air from being its pokeball too long, so I let it out, and

stupid me, tried to pet it, then it bit me with its extremely sharp fangs. "Oh is that all" She answered, "I thought you were really hurt, you made me worry" she answered, making me blush. "Lets get some breakfast, I'm starved" she answered taking my hand and leading me into the kitchen, I

couldn't help, but smile, as we reached the kitchen, we saw Nurse Joy who was getting some French toast from the buffet, "Seems like you two are in a good mood" she answered happily, "Red are you ready to get your first badge" she asked, I couldn't answer, because I was still wondering why Sapphire

was holding my hand still, even in front of Joy, wasn't she embarrassed, oh well "Yeah, I'm syked, I can't wait till we get to the ferry" I answered, as we got our food, and headed to the tables, I sat on one side while Sapphire sat on the other, just then Ruby walked in, avoiding the buffet completely

"Hey Ruby, are you ready to see how good I am against Roxanne" I answered, he just smirked, and answered, "whatever, it won't make me think better of you, you'll still be a wannabe" he answered coldly, I shook it off and answered in a cocky tone "even though I'm the wannabe that won the Kanto

league" I answered holding my hands in the back of my head in a cool posture, this made Sapphire eyes lit up, while Ruby just stood there in shock "Wait a minute you're the wannabe who beat Blue in the final match" he answered "yep" I answered back smirking, "and got the attention of the elite

four, that was good ol' Red who did that" I answered sounding as cocky as possible, "Wow, that's so cool Red, you must be like a legend in your region" Sapphire answered smiling, once Ruby heard what she said, he answered "beginners luck, see ya" he answered ignorantly as he walked towards

the buffet. Sapphire was still looking at me in awe, "I can't believe that was you, my friends told me some rookie with starter pokemon beat professor oaks son, Blue, I can't believe that was you, you're so great Red!!" She answered squealing in delight, I was looking to see if anybody was looking at us

in the position, she looked like a fangirl fawning over me, I had no problem with that, "Hey Sapphire, keep it down, I don't want to attract any attention, I have enough of it in Kanto, that's the other reason I came here in the first place" I answered sitting back with my hands in the back of my head.

"Why not, don't you like being praised, I do from you Red" she answered smiling happily, "I do as much as the next guy, but too much, and your privacy hits rock bottom" I answered to her, "Do you think that will happen when you fight in the Hoenn league, because If you win I want to hand you the

trophy myself" she answered, "why" I answered. "I thought if I did you stay with me like I asked you to" she answered half blushing, half smiling, I couldn't help, but blush. We stayed like that for a moment before I began to move closer to her, I thought she would push me away, but strangely she

did the same, I could feel my heart beating faster, I was sweating like crazily, She was deep scarlet now, but she didn't turn away, we were about to meet lips, before we were interrupted by Ruby!!!. I fell out of my seat, and hit the ground hard. "What the hell are you guys doing!!!" he shouted making

everybody in the café look at us, I then apologized to everybody and ran out of the café as fast as possible, heading for my room, I locked the door behind me, and laid on my bed thinking, about all that just happened, I didn't seem to get the whole synopsis of the whole turn of events, talking

about privacy, staying with her, and then trying to kiss her, the weird thing was she didn't say no, slap me, or even turn away at the whole thing, it's like she wanted to kiss me, Is she coming on to me, more than I am to here, I don't understand the world anymore" I answered sighing. I decided to do the best

thing, I would talk to her over email, I turned on the computer in the room I was now in, I was about to email her, before I noticed that I had mail, I checked to find it was from Green, I opened immediately; it read

_Hey Red, Its Green, people here are all missing you, and I think Team Rocket wants you, thank god, they don't know where you live, Blue is going for another chance at winning at the Kanto league, and Yellow won't stop taking about you, how are you, how' s Hoenn, don't forget to email me again, thanks___

I looked at the rest of the emails I got, but there no others, I then started my own, '_oh crap, I don't know her email address_' I then shook it off, and shut down the computer, and unlocked my door, and headed out. I was gonna go outside to clear my head, before I was stopped by a not so familiar hand on my shoulder

I turned around to see Sapphire crying, "ah, What's wrong, why are you crying" I asked holding on to her, "Ruby said…." She was pausing into hiccups from her crying, "that he doesn't love me, like I do him" she answered, trying to shake off the tears, "he said he won't love me unless you leave and go back to Kanto" she continued, "but, I don't know why, but it seems I think… I love you more than Ruby" there it was she said it, she then leaned forward and kissed me passionately, she embraced me tightly and continued to kiss me, I felt like the world was standing still just for the two of us, I held her tightly, and formed the kiss with her, moving my tongue with hers inside our mouths,

creating bliss in itself, after a few moments I pushed her away, knowing what was doing was wrong, and answered "sorry, I can't do this" I answered leaving the pokemon center.

**END OF CHAPTER 6# ********( I love where this story is going now, what will happen next)**

**CHAPTER 7# Broken and Remade**

I don't know anymore, I can't think, I can't even breath, I thought to myself as I was running through the forest ahead that lead to the port which will get to Rustboro without them. I was walking turning all the events in my head that were fighting to break me apart from them, I shouldn't have come to Hoenn.

All these events spiraling around my head like a rollercoaster that wouldn't stop, the meeting, Ruby and me's fight, all the awkward moments between her and me, that long talk, attempt kiss, and then our real one only a few seconds ago, but now seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours

Hours of never ending unanswered questions as how did I get myself into this mess, I'll probably never know the answers, but if I get to Rustboro, maybe all these problems will mend themselves and end for me, just to start my normal 15 year old life, without the fear of being killed by Ruby.

I reached the port, but was stopped by a hand grabbing my arm, I turned around to see Sapphire, "Don't Leave Red" she said tears streaming down her face, "Don't Go I Want To Be With You" she continued embracing me, "I..don't love Ruby anymore, I want you..to be my love, I want you to tell me…that..every-things will be alright, that…things will get better, that..will be able to throw everything that

Was thrown at us away, to forget the past, look towards the future, and that will get through everything that we will face, I love you Red, I'll always love you no matter what, I want us to be together, please don't go" she answered crying heavily, then all of a sudden as if on cue it started to rain

I held onto her tightly never letting go smelling her hair, rubbing her head, "there's no choice for us now Sapphire" I answered finally speaking, "If you want to be together that bad, turn down Ruby, this is the only way" I answered coldly, letting go of her, and walking on the boat that had just arrived,

before she could get out of her thoughts, and get on the boat, it was already gone with me on it, I could see her crying, I said one last thing to her before I was out of sight from here "WHEN YOU HAVE YOUR ANSWER, COME TELL ME IN RUSTBORO" I finally said, I saw here fall to ground and continue to cry as I headed out of sight to the port of Rustboro.

I felt as if Id torn her heart straight out, when I left her on the port, could I seriously be that cold before, I just couldn't take that with her there. I looked up on the sea, and realized, I didn't have any of my things with me, not even my pokemon, I would have to stay at the pokemon center.

It would only take a few hours for me to reach the port, so it gave me a chance to think, as I was sitting on the top of the deck of the ferry, I could feel something, It reminded me of something Green used to tell me, "_Everything can break, but it can also be remade_" I remembered her saying this, I couldn't

Help but smile, I felt really bad just leaving her like that, I was all alone now, just myself as I wanted before I even knew them, my original plan was to get registered, get 8 badges, beat the Hoenn league, and go back to Kanto to celebrate, I never knew a person like me could get into this sort of mess

This just goes to show what happens when you're in love, I must be really cruel to do that, I then started to sneeze, I must be getting a cold, I then could feel the water stop falling from the sky, but it didn't stop from my eyes, yes I was crying, I couldn't help it, I gave up on somebody that could of made me happy

I just made fools of 2 girls that loved, Green and Sapphire, I then curled into the ball with my hands on my knees, and my face buried into my knees, I continued sobbing, thinking of the cruel act I had just committed, I remember those words I said to her "If you want us to be together that bad, turn down Ruby, that's the only way" I kept hearing those words echoing through my head.

I got up and leaned on the railings on the sides of the boat on the deck, and stared off into the distance, wiping the tears I my face, I had my head down before I was interrupted, "Hey son" a voice answered, the voice belonged to a sea captain, with a boat hat that workers wear, "You'll get a cold

if you stay in those wet clothes" he answered concerned, "Comes inside son" he answered pointing the door leading into the boat. I took his offer, and headed inside, inside was a hallway that led in 3 ways, one went to the café, one went to the to the sitting area, and the last went to someplace I

couldn't see. "Lets get you to the sitting area" he answered, I knew I was sick I was shivering and holding my arms. I sat down on one of the recliners, and was brought a blanket, snazzy service, I continued to wait for the boat to reach the port, I then decided to buy some clothes at the gift shop,

good thing I had my wallet, I bought a shirt, and a poncho, and left back to the sitting area looking at the window, I was getting hungry, so I headed into the café to get some lunch it was only 4:00, so I decided to buy a chicken finger meal with a sprite, I ate the meal, and decided to head outside again.

When I got out there I was surprised the shirt kept me so warm, the sides of the ship were all strewn with water, I noticed that we finally reached the port, the boat stopped, and we go out, I noticed there was a sign that [**Petalburg Woods, Route 104, Rustboro City this way]** it also

Had arrow pointing down the road, which I could see a forest ahead of the road, as the sign suggested, '_Rustboro City here I come_' I thought to myself as I headed down the road to the 1st gym, a new city, and mainly Sapphires answer.

**END OF CHAPTER 7# /:O Never saw that coming/**

**CHAPTER 8# Changing the Way We Make Things Right**

Even though she was away from me, I could still feel her presence when I entered Rustboro, I could still feel her sweet lips on me, now that I think of it "THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!!" I shouted, as everybody looked at me confused, then they went on their ways. I immediately noticed that

Rustboro City was the biggest city I've seen, since I got into Hoenn. As I entered the pokemon center, I sat down in the lobby, and began to think, '_If she really coming, I should buy her some roses, to make up after I horrible thing I did to her, I don't think she'll ever talk to me again after_

_That, I hope she turns him down, I can't be in love with a girl, who already has a thing for somebody itself, it's just not right for me to that, If I know she can only be with me and me alone, then I'll stay with her, that's the only way_'. "If I know here, she'll get on the next ferry immediately, which will come two

hours after I got off, so I got on 2, it gets back in 4 hours, so she'll get on at 6, and be here at 8, damn, I better get the flowers now, then" I finished, as I headed to the floral store, and bought a bouquet of roses, thank god I won the Kanto league, or I wouldn't have money for this trip, I then waited by the port thinking

'_If I do with Sapphire, we'll have to go back on the ferry to the Pokemon center to get my things, but knowing her she probably brang my things, poor Pikachu, I hope you're doing alright buddy_' I sighed, as I watched for a incoming ferry. And sure enough in only mere matter of seconds, I saw the next

ferry approaching fast, It stopped at the port and several people got off, it was weird, because the first time I got off, not much people got off, only about 8 people, yeah I think it was eight, oh well. I waited but, I didn't see Sapphire come off the ferry, I said "she probably didn't want to come until

tomorrow" I answered sighing, and turning around "What So YOUR WERE LONELY WITHOUT ME" a voice answered, I Immediately recognized it, but was slapped hard across the face. I held my cheek and looked forward to see her, she was drenched in rain, but to me she was glowing in the

sunlight, "I Can't…believe you did that to me Red, leaving me out in the rain, your heartless…." She was about to finish, but she was about to slap me again, so I flinched, but the slap never came, all I could feel was her embracing me very tightly, she was crying steadily, "Why did…you do that to me,

Red, I told you I loved you, but you...just pushed me away, why, I can't live my life without you, I love you, don't ever want you to leave me Red, why" she finished crying more and more, I held her tightly, and I felt that all my problems went away, "It's okay I'm here" I answered breaking the tension, once she heard my voice

She immediately began to cry less, I then did what was needed to be done, I kissed her, passion immediately swept in, I held my tongue in her, and she did the same, we finally broke off, giving us enough time to breath, "I love you Sapphire, and I won't let anything take you away from me" I answered to her, all she did was stare at me, and then embraced me again, I held her tightly and rested my head on her shoulder in a loving fashion, she meant the whole world to me, and I would never let her go, I would protect her no matter the costs. After that situation, it immediately caught everybody's attention, we looked at them embarrassed.

We left the port and headed to Rustboro City, I let her hold onto my arm, I loved being near her it's like all my troubles disappear as long as I'm near her. "Um, Sapphire" I answered, "What is it Red" Sapphire answered, "Did you bring my stuff with you", "uh yeah, here it is" Sapphire answered

Giving me my bag, "thanks, oh how is Pikachu" I asked waiting for her reply. "Pikachu's been staring out the window waiting for you to get back" she answered feeling bad for the mouse pokemon and for herself, "Sapphire" I answered, "Yes what is…" she stopped, when I began to embrace her, she

held me tightly, "I'm sorry for what I did to you at the port" I whispered to her, as sincerely as possible, "I don't why it came to that, and I'm sorry I did it to you, but now I need you to tell me, do you forgive me, I don't know what came over me, I just can't be in love with someone who has eyes

for someone else, I just can't do it Sapphire" I finished crying for the moments I made hell for her "Red…" she whispered concerned, She held me tightly, and I cried into her chest "I felt like crap, you leaving me there, but I thought all that time the event occurred, Red would not hurt me like

that, he was just confused about my situation, and he had no other choice" She answered, this made me look up, tears streaming down my face "I would take Red, even if he did that to me, because I love Red, I cherish him", she finally answered lifting my chin and kissing me passionately, I then

held her again, as our kiss continued into open mouth, and we stood there for a good 2 minutes, before we broke off, "I don't want Red ever to leave me" She answered continually crying as I did, we both held each other in Petalburg Woods for a good 5 minutes, before we left and headed into Rustboro City.

We reached the pokemon center before I realized, '_crap where did the Roses go_' I thought, "Sapphire you stay at the pokemon center" I answered before she held my arm so I couldn't leave, "What's wrong" I asked, realizing that I was crying, "I don't want you to be away from me" She answered looking

Down blushing, I began to blush too, I've never had this happen to me, and so I didn't know what to do, "please don't go, if you leave I won't know what to do" she continued, tears began streaming down her face, "Oh, come on Sapphire please don't' cry, okay I'll stay here with you" I answered as I

Sat down and brought her closer to me, she began to blush madly, but then I pulled away knowing what I was doing, but as I did she smiled at me, "Let's get a room, I'm tired" I answered going up to the front desk, we got 2 rooms, and headed to the café to get some dinner, it was pretty late, but it was still open, I bought a fish sandwich, and Sapphire got some noodles.

We began to eat quietly, and then I broke the silence, "I don't mean to bring this up now, but I need to know Sapphire" I asked, "Yes, what is it Red" she answered looking over at me, I stopped, looked down, gulped then continued, "If you want us to continue this relationship" I answered, but at this moment I began to hold her hand, this made us immediately blushed, "I need to know your answer, did you turn down Ruby or not?" I answered waiting for her reply, she let go of my hand, I was shocked, but then she began, "no, I didn't" she answered, tears again began streaming down her face, she then ran out of the café, making me look in shock.

**END OF CHAPTER 8# ********I feel tension, rising between them, and guess who comes in the next chapter**

**CHAPTER 9# Intermediate Incidence**

As she left me there with my mouth open, I slumped on the table in despair. I then got an idea, tomorrow I'll take her back to Petalburg to confront Ruby, I'll make him dump her, by telling him that I love her more than her, perfect, I answered smiling. I then headed to the first place I could think to look for her.

I then asked which room Sapphire answered to Nurse Joy, "she's In room 104, she was crying too, did you do something to her, huh" She answered getting angry, "No, I would never do anything to her" I answered concerned, "Thank you" I answered heading to room 104, which was 3 rooms

Down from me, I knocked on the door, to be answered with a "Go Away", "It's me, Sapphire" I answered concerned, "Red" she answered, as she immediately unlocked the door, I immediately I put my arms around her, drawing her close, this made her blush, "my sweet Sapphire, I didn't mean

to make you cry, I will never make those tears caress your cheeks ever again" I answered holding her lovingly, "Red.." she answered hypnotized by my actions, "I will never leave you Sapphire, I will stay with you till the day I die, I will not let anything hurt you, harm you, danger you, I will stay by your side forever" I answered continually holding her.

We sat down on our bed, I held her hand as we began to speak, "now tell me why you didn't turn down Ruby, like I told you to" I asked, not wanting her to cry, she answered "I didn't want to break his heart" I looked on in shock, "his heart, he's the one that never accepted your feelings in the first place" I answered.

She looked at me for a long time, "Why can't Ruby be like you, I can see why Green fell for you" she answered, I began to blush at her comment. "I say I'll have to make you turn him down" I answered slyly, "What do you mean" she answered curious. ""We'll go back to Petalburg and make him forget

you" I continued "I bet he doesn't even care for you" I answered coldly, I knew what was coming next, I was slapped hard across the face, I held my cheek "you jerk!!" she screamed definitely angry, as she left the room. "Shit!" I cursed, "Why did I say that" "she's right, I went too far, Ruby's has been

with Sapphire, longer than I've been with her, I've only been with her for 3 days, he's been with her for 80 days, that's a long time, I sighed" I sighed, "I just don't get her, she said she loved, me but she didn't turn down Ruby, I may be doubting this, but I think Sapphire still has feelings for Ruby"

"Crap, is there any girl who is beautiful, who doesn't have eyes for somebody else, shit!" I answered as I began to lie on the bed. I immediately fell asleep, and drifted off to dreamland. I woke up later to look at the alarm clock it read 11:00, I was about to look out the window, but when I turned

Around I came face to face with Sapphire!!!, I immediately fell off the bed awakening her. "I'm sorry I must have been tired, and accidently fell asleep, I'm sorry, I'll go I my room" I answered rubbing the back of my head, I was about to leave, before she answered getting up "no, Red come sleep with me"

I immediately fell down, blushing madly. "what did you say" I answered continuously blushing, "I'm sorry, Sapphire I'm still just a kid" I answered definitely wanting to leave, "Not that you idiot" she answered blushing a little from what I meant, "I meant sleep in my bed with me" she answered.

I was still blushing, "I think it's inappropriate for me to sleep in a women's bed with her" I answered sounding like an adult, she began to laugh sounding annoyed, "I won't do anything to you Red" she answered with a mischievous smile, half jokingly. She then laughed, "Come back to bed with me" she answered persuading me to sleep with her.

Even though how bad that meant I couldn't stop blushingly, even though she only meant for me sleep beside her, probably for protection. I did so, and got back on the right side and began to close my eyes looking towards the door before, I almost jumped out of my skin when she wrapped her arms around me, making me turn a deep scarlet. After that she then began whisper in my ear, making me turn a deeper red

From her being so close to me, I shook it off, and fell asleep.

***

I awoke the next morning with a surefire plan on my mind, I got up from my bed, trying not to wake up Sapphire, '_crazy girl, I can't believe she wanted to sleep with me_' I then bent down, and kissed her on the forehead, I could smell her hair, but when I did this, she immediately woke up and answered

"do you like smelling girls hair" she answered giggling, I was deep red, when the moment occurred, but we both shook it off and headed to the cafeteria, and got some breakfast, "hey Sapphire" I answered waiting for her reply, "What" she answered, looking up from her pancakes "I didn't mean

to say those cold words to you" I answered holding her hand, making her blush. "I'm sorry for slapping you Red, it's just a part of me got angry when you said that" she answered looking down, "I mean you don't even know our relationship, we were really good friends before you stepped into

our lives" she continued getting sadder "can I ask you one thing then" I asked getting really depressed, "Would you have fallen in love with me, if he accepted your feelings,, and then I came into the picture" I asked making her look at me in shock, "what do you mean" Sapphire asked,

"I mean if he had accepted your feelings, you had become a couple, then I came to Hoenn just like I did already, would you dump Ruby on the spot, and date me" I asked very curious, "I don't know" Sapphire answered looking down "I'm just saying how could you love somebody that doesn't care

about you In the first place" I answered trying not to sold cold as before, I thought she would slap me again, but all she did was answer "maybe it's just I've grown so attached to him, that I've began to fall for him" she answered looking at me. "okay let me ask you one thing, who do you love more Ruby or me" I answered waiting for her reply

which perhaps was the most important to me, she gulped then answered, "Ruby" after I heard her say that, I felt as if my heart had been ripped out, I just looked down, and stared at her in anger, she looked at me in shock "I thought you said you loved me more than Ruby" when you kissed me in the

pokemon center, I bet you were just lying to me" I answered looking down "No Red, I..was just caught in the moment, I had no way of thinking." She answered "Whatever!" I shouted, "I don't care anymore" I finished leaving the room in anger, all Sapphire could do was look on in awe as I left her there.

I went outside to cool off, "how could she lie to me play, play with my emotions, SHIT!!" I cursed, making a few birds scatter, "I have to settle this here I know" I answered, I then went back in the pokemon center, but was confronted by Sapphire, "Red, I'm sorry I love you, I don't want you to

leave me, please don't leave me" she answered putting her arms around me, to stop me from going anywhere, she was crying too, so I took my thumb and rubbed her tears away, and looked at her with a kind smile, "Sapphire" I answered as she held me, "What is it" she answered slowly as tears stopped falling. "I've found the perfect way for me and you to stay together, without the problem of Ruby" I answered as I began to laugh, and then holding putting my around her.

**END OF CHAPTER 9#( One chapter left, the rides almost over, ********)**

**CHAPTER 10# The Day That Changed the World**

"What's with the change of attitude" Sapphire asked looking at me, "I'm happy because I've found the perfect plan for getting you and me to stay together, without the problem of you turning Ruby" I answered happily as I led her to the port to get back to Petalburg city to confront Ruby. We finally reached the port

Got our tickets and headed on the boat heading for Petalburg City. "Okay, spill it" Sapphire answered, "What's this perfect plan you keep talking about" she continued, "You'll See" I answered happily holding her hand, making her blush. I looked out to the horizon knowing that this was my

penultimate time id be seeing It, its wonderful look how the ocean splashes back in forth, creating low tide and high tide. I continued to look out at the water, continuing smiling at my sure fire plan that would take place sooner that it could begin. "Red, I hope whoever I choose, that it will won't ruin our friendship" Sapphire answered concerned, I nodded to her to make her feel better.

The boat finally reached the port, we got off, and headed towards Petalburg city, to confront Ruby and either lose Sapphire, or finally reclaim her as my own. We reached Petalburg City, and headed directly for the Pokemon center, before I could even see to the door, Pikachu came bursting out and

jumped into my arms, I gave him a big hug, and said "How's my buddy been, sorry for deserting you" I answered reassuring him; I let him perch on my shoulder, and then headed into the pokemon center. I was about to head to the front desk, before I came face to face with Ruby, and was socked hard across the face "How dare you kiss Sapphire, you don't even know her!!" He shouted angrily.

I stood my ground and just look at him in a normal position, as if I'd have never been punched in the first place "You may have been with her longer, but I have more chemistry with her, then you'll ever have" I answered smirking, before I could, he socked me again sending me to the ground this time, I

could feel blood coming out of mouth, my left cheek was swollen and bruised. "you fricken punk, who the hell do you think you are!!" he shouted at me, "you punk!!" he continued saying those harsh words, I had enough, I tripped him, and then jumped on him and begin punching him multiple times in the face, making bruises appear.

"Stop It!!!" a voice answered, I was about to get the upper-hand on him, but was pulled up by Nurse Joy, "what are doing in my lobby, I don't want no roughhousing, now get out". After those turn of events, we were all kicked out of the pokemon center, and me and him were scolded by Sapphire. "What did you guys think you were doing" She shouted banding up my cheek.

"He's the one started it, you shouldn't have kissed Sapphire, and I wouldn't of had to pummel you" Ruby answered holding his lip and giving me an evil stare. "She just met you, she doesn't want you coming on to her, you jerk" He answered concerned for Sapphire's feelings, "she doesn't like yo.." "I WANTED HIM TOO!!!" Sapphire shouted making Ruby gasp and look at her.

"Wait WHAT!!' He answered confused and, "You wanted him to, am I hearing you right, Sapphire, we just met this chump" he answered. "I know that, but Red, is the only one who I know who has praised me, gave me comforting words, and accepts me" She answered beginning to cry, I then

reached out and held her hand, she began to blush, smiling, "Wait, what the hell is going on, the last time I checked, is that we both said we liked each-other" he answered putting two in two together. "That was just a crush, what me and sapphire have is true love, something you will never have with her as long as you live" I answered pointing the obvious.

I thought he was about to hit me, but all he did was stare on in confusion, "Wait a minute are you two an item" he asked, "that's right" I answered slouching, "I'm sorry" Sapphire answered, "You have nothing to be sorry about Sapphire, this guy had his chance, but he never took it" I answered

making her feel better, "Wait how did this happen" he asked looking down. "Me and Sapphire were together for most of the time, it was bound to happen sometime, it was all because, first of trying to get you together, you hurt me destroying the plan, I kept telling her that things would get better, then the day the changed the world happened" I answered looking down.

"What are you talking about" Ruby answered curious, "We'll the day we were gonna head to the ferry, I woke up, and let my Poochyena out, it bit me, Sapphire heard me scream, she came in, I told her I'm alright, she said she was worried, she had funny hair, I laughed at her, we laughed for a few minutes.."

"Then what" He answered sounded interested, "we'll out of nowhere, Sapphire told me not to leave her, because she loved me being around her, she wanted me to be her guardian angel" I answered looking at Sapphire who was blushing scarlet right now, I continued to hold her hand, "Then we..

" I tried to continue, but I couldn't help but blush too, "we were sitting at the tables before she started going off saying that would I be getting attention like I did if I won the Hoenn league, the she asked 'if you do win', 'I want to hand you the trophy myself', she thought If she did, then I would

stay with her like she asked me to, I think she's the one that falling in love with me, and then we stood still, we moved, closer, and were about to meet lips, the weird thing I noticed is that she didn't push me away, I could tell she wanted to kiss me, then you came in" I answered stopping, from

talking too much. '"you explain the rest Sapphire" I answered looking at her, she was completely blushing feeling embarrassed by the events I had just Ruby, who seemed to speechless, "Okay, I remember Red left the café, and headed to his room, he finally came out, and I confessed to him, I then kissed him, we kissed for about a minute, then he told me what we were

doing was wrong, he left to the pokemon, I had a feeling he was heading for the port, so I headed there confronting him begging him not to leave me, he said he would only stay with me, if I.." she paused knowing what she was about to say, "I can't believe what I'm hearing, tell me what

happened next, even though I really don't want to know" Ruby answered sounding annoyed and curious at the same time. "he said, he would only stay with me, if I turned you down" she answered beginning to cry, I then held her hand for support, "what you said you liked me, I should be the one

to turn you down", Ruby than asked "why would you only stay with her, if she turned me down", I looked down , then answered, "I can't love a person who already has eyes for somebody else" I answered plainly, "if I knew you were out of the picture, then Sapphire would only eyes for me, and wouldn't have any more problems" I continued sounding cold.

"I waited for four hours to pass, left you at the pokemon center, and headed on the next ferry to Rustboro where Red was, I got there and we embraced, and I told him I didn't want him to leave me, we kissed for about 5 minutes" Sapphire continued, this made Ruby, "Okay enough!" Ruby shouted,

"What's wrong you can 't the handle, you can't get the idea that Sapphire wants me more than you, just face it, you should of accepted her feelings, and got together with her, and if I would have come, she would be too much in love with you to even notice me, no but of course your stupid ass just cared

More about your progress as a pokemon trainer, instead of your love life" I answered coldly, it definitely struck a nerve, because after I said that, he was trembling on the ground slamming his fists Into the ground, saying "I can't believe I let her slip through my fingers" he answered continuously getting angry by the second. "I don't mean to be so cold" I answered waiting for his answer "But you should kept your eyes on me and Sapphire, if you did things could of turned out differently" I answered, "YOU FRICKEN WASTE!!!!!" He shouted grabbing the collar of my shirt, "HOW DARE YOU STEAL HER FROM ME!!". All I could do was look down, "I didn't, I tried to actually help her, all you did was stand here" I answered

"I already had this happen to me before, I was in love with Green, but we never had any chemistry, but with Sapphire, we have all the chemistry in the world, and you had never any to begin with" I answered pushing him off me, "Me and Sapphire deserve to be together" I answered holding her hand "now what I came to tell you Ruby, is do love Sapphire" I answered, making Sapphire look in shock

"All I need is your answer, and I'll leave you to get together, if not I'm taking Sapphire with me, that's all there is to It" I answered looking down on him, "I…" Ruby answered waiting for my reply, "Red, why are you doing this" Sapphire answered tears streaming down her face, I wiped them away, and said as sincerely as possible "I'm trying to get his answer once I know it, you can live in peace no matter what it is, I promise you" I answered embracing her, "Red.." she whispered.

"I…" Ruby stuttered, "don't" he finished, "I knew it" I answered quietly, "see I told you I was right, now she stay with me, a person who actually cherishes her, "Sapphire, I'm sorry" Ruby answered actually crying , "I only thought as a friend, I'm more concerned with my progress, than ever, I only said I liked because I was caught in the moment" Ruby continued wiping his tears away with his thumb.

"I truly never liked you" he answered, this made Sapphire a little teary, I held her hand, "Let's go" I answered motioning for Sapphire, who accepted and held my hand as we began to leave and then we waved goodbye to Ruby and headed to the port, and we knew as long as we were together, nothing would ruin the greatest bond the world has ever known,

**THE END- :0, wow, that's it, this story's come to a close, thanks for reading**


End file.
